Tu reflejo
by Princesselve
Summary: Y esperarás su llegada, como siempre, sentada elegantemente sobre el sillón que hay frente a la chimenea. Porque tú aún eres Narcissa Black, y quieres que él lo sepa. One-shoot


**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, ni británica, y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Hago esto por el mero placer de perder el tiempo.

* * *

_Situación_: Encuentro entre Lucius y Narcissa tras la salida de este de Azkaban.

_Rating_: Para todos los publicos.

_Advertencias_: Solo disfrutadlo :)

* * *

~o~

**TU REFLEJO**

Te ves en el espejo. Pero no te reconoces. Sientes como si otra persona te devolviera la mirada, clavándote unos fríos ojos grises sobre tu persona. Haciéndote sentir aún más miserable. Sabes que es verdad, y que esa ya no eres tú. Ya ni siquiera tu reflejo te muestra como eres en realidad. Ya ni en la soledad de la noche, esa lágrima amarga que pugna por salir, deja constancia de tus más oscuros pensamientos.

Ni siquiera eso te permites.

Porque sino, no seguirías levantándote cada mañana, ni te pondrías tu mejor vestido, afanándote en construir tu peinado más bonito, para pasearte por una casa vacía. No le escribirías a Draco, ni le seguirías mandando bombones que él ni siquiera te agradece, porque hace tiempo que dejó de contestar tus cartas. No compondrías tu mejor sonrisa, para saludar a retratos rancios que no te devuelven el saludo, ni te empeñarías en servir cubiertos para tres personas. Cuando hace tiempo que solo tú te sientas a la mesa.

Es la soledad la que, pegada a tu piel, te recuerda que aún estás viva. Enterrada en medio de estas cuatro paredes, te agarras al único motivo que tienes para vivir. Aunque ese motivo esté a kilómetros de ti en este momento, jugándose el cuello por los errores cometidos por su padre.

Su padre.

Ni siquiera puedes pronunciar tu nombre. Ese miserable que te ha dejado sola. Abandonada, condenada a sufrir día tras día por un destino incierto. A vivir en carne propia el desprecio de gente que antaño besaba el suelo por donde pisabas. A soportar las miradas de soslayo, los murmullos, y las risas mal disimuladas de personas que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando veros caer, y que ahora se regocijan en vuestra desgracia.

Alisas los pliegues de tu vestido azul, ni siquiera sabes para que te molestas, pero lo haces. No puedes evitarlo, forma parte de tu educación. Caminas lentamente hacia el salón. La chimenea está encendida y, sobre la pequeña mesita que hay al lado del sofá, está posada un fina copa de cristal, con un contenido rojo sangre en su interior. Al lado, recién descorchada, está la mejor botella de la despensa de tu marido.

Los elfos hacen bien su trabajo. Saben que él viene hoy.

Tú también lo sabes, lo has visto en la prensa esa misma mañana: "Fuga masiva de Azkaban" ponía en el periódico, junto con una sarta de mentiras más. Lo leíste, y luego lo doblaste metódicamente, como haces siempre. Ninguna alteración en tu rostro, excepto, tal vez, un ligero temblor de barbilla. Algo casi imperceptible.

Te sientas pausadamente en el negro sofá. Y te recuestas sobre el mullido cuero cerrando los ojos. Huele a él. No puedes evitarlo pero todas las noches, te quedas dormida sobre ese sofá. En ese donde él recibía a las visitas, donde meditaba frente a la chimenea, frunciendo levemente el ceño y ladeando la cabeza, siempre con la copa exquisitamente sujeta entre sus dedos. Allí, donde él, solía perderse entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos; es allí, donde tú pasas la mayor parte del día. Eso no es propio de una Black y lo sabes. Pero no puedes remediarlo.

Un fuerte crujido te indica que alguien se acaba de aparecer en el jardin. Tu mirada no se aparta de la chimenea. Sabes que él se detendrá a observar a los pavos reales, porque adora esos bichos, algo que tú nunca acabarás de entender. Al cabo de un par de minutos, la puerta se abre con un quedo susurro. Tú continuas con la mirada calvada en la chimenea, y sientes que los ojos te arden.

— Narcisa

Su voz. Ha cambiado. Ya no es tan arrogante, y ya no tiene tan marcado ese deje de desprecio hacia todo y hacia todos. Giras la cabeza, sorprendida. Y te levantas lentamente del sofá, apoyándote en los mullidos brazos de cuero.

Él te observa aÚn en el umbral de la puerta. Quieto, como una estatua de mármol. No puedes evitar abrir los ojos levemente. Su voz no es lo único que ha cambiado.

La titilante luz del fuego te muestra a un Lucius delgado, enjuto. Su piel, normalmente pálida, parece casi traslúcida, y está enmarcada por unas profundas ojeras, que oscurecen sus fríos ojos, que ya no parecen brillar tanto como antes. Su pose sigue siendo igual de arrogante, pero su cuerpo está menos firme. Como cansado, agobiado por el peso de cosas que tú no puede ver, pero que intuyes. Te mira fijamente, también sorprendido. Los dos habéis cambiado. Podéis ver en cada uno un reflejo del otro. El mismo sufrimiento, tan parecido que casi duele.

Te acercas a él deslizándote por el frío suelo, te has olvidado de calzarte, pero te da igual. La frialdad marmórea relaja tu espíritu. La distancia que os separa parece un mundo pero, finalmente llegas hasta él, y clavas tu mirada de hielo sobre la suya, que ya no parece tan fría como antes. Su olor sigue siendo el mismo, penetrante, te nubla los sentidos. Él no aparta la vista de ti, como si no se creyera tenerte delante. Tú, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Levantas el brazo y, con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan, descargas toda tu rabia, tu ira y tu soledad, en forma de una sonora bofetada.

El eco del golpe resuena por la abandonada mansión. Su piel marfileña comienza a teñirse de rosa allí donde la palma de tu mano ha impactado con una fuerza de la que ya no te creias capaz. Lucius no cambia su imperturbable expresión pero te mira, y en sus ojos ves algo que nunca creíste que verías. Arrepentimiento. Y una callada súplica.

Te acercas más a él. No puedes evitarlo, nunca has podido. Lucius desliza sus manos alrededor de tus hombros, y tú sientes como se te eriza la piel ante el contacto. Hay cosas que, a pesar de todo, no han cambiado.

Te acerca hacia él despacio, como si temiera que fueras a desintegrarte. Esta frío, y tú también lo estás a pesar del fuego de la chimenea. Aprietas más los dientes, y tu barbilla comienza a temblar. No quieres, pero tus piernas flaquean, y el nudo de tu garganta comienza a hacerse más fuerte. Luchas contra ello, pero lo has retenido demasiado tiempo. Él te aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho, evitando que te caigas.

Primero una lagrima, y luego otra, y otra. Y así hasta que sacas fuera de tu cuerpo todo el dolor, la angustia, y el sufrimientos de los últimos meses. Dejas que te pose con suavidad en el suelo, y él se hinca de rodillas a tu lado, sin dejar de abrazarte. Besa suavemente tu frente, tus mejillas y tu boca. Como si eso fuera a redimirlo todo, piensas, pero sientes una casi olvidada calidez extenderse desde la boca de tu estomago. Sin dejar de llorar, murmuras la única palabra que en ese momento tiene sentido para los dos.

— Draco… —sientes como sus manos se aprietan con fuerza contra tu marfileña piel, haciéndola enrojecer.

— Lo se — su voz sale ahogada, como desde el interior de la garganta.Y tú piensas que tal vez, ahora las cosas estén un poco mejor. Sabes que lo peor esta por llegar pero por un segundo, dejas que su olor te envuelva, y que su presencia te tranquilice. Cierras los ojos y te permites pensar, durante tan solo una milésima de tiempo. Que todo va a ir bien.

Por que ahora ya estáis juntos.

_~o~_

_¿Y bien? ¿Pedradas? ¿Crucios? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Siempre pensé que Narcisa lo tuvo que pasar realmente mal ese fatídico año, con Draco jugandose en cuello en una misión suicida, y con Lucius en Azkaban. Y lo he intentado plasmar aquí, no se si con éxito. He querido mostrar a una Narcisa, hundida, desesperada, y sobretodo sola. Y como esa soledad, la va sumiendo en la locura poco a poco._

_Tambien defiendo fervientemente, que este par de elementos, a pesar de todo, se aman,y que son tal para cual, algo que también he querido expresar en el fic. Espero que no me hayan quedado algo Ooc._

_Espero impaciente todas vuestras opiniones _

¡Un saludo!

(Si pulsáis el botoncito verde, me haréis una ficker realmente feliz)

v

v

v


End file.
